The Realist's Stone
by schizophrenic-and-metoo
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time to prevent Voldemort from using his deadly new toy. 5th year. R&R please!


The Realist's Stone  
  
By: duh! look up!  
  
Disclaimer: If we really owned Harry Potter and co., we wouldn't bother writing this. The   
ingenious J.K Rowling ownes it.  
  
Summary:Read the story. its good for you.   
  
  
Ch. 1: Prologue  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked wearily around his circular office, eyes lingering on  
  
a small statue of Godric Gryffindor. He stood resolutely, strode across the room, and stopped in front of a strange silver  
  
contraption. It had the base of a muggle lamp topped with a large sphere. Six thick wires that ended in multicolored balls  
  
protruded from the sphere. He muttered "corncob" and the sphere started rotating. A gap appeared in the wall in front of him  
  
as the wires spun faster and faster. The hole opened into a large dusty library. Dumbledore stepped into the room and scanned  
  
the shelves. His eyes rested on a thick black book with silver writing. The title read "Grindelwald: The Rise and Fall of   
  
Darkness". Dumbledore pulled the book off the shelf and reentered his office, shutting the library door with an "I ate it."  
  
He sat again at his desk and opened the book next to his pensieve. He flipped to the page entitled Ch.6: The Realist's Stone.  
  
He read:  
  
"Greatly desiring the power of destruction and utter chaos, Grindelwald created the Realist's Stone in 1943, two   
  
years before his defeat. The exact opposite of the Philosopher's Stone(which makes the Elixir of Life and transforms metal   
  
into gold), it has the power to cause death and poverty. One of the only ways to completely control the power of the Stone  
  
is to magically bind yourself to it. In this case, the only way to destroy the stone is to destroy the one bound to it.   
  
Grindelwald named it the Realist's Stone because he said reality was pain and all that thought otherwise were kidding   
  
themselves. He saw it as his duty to show everyone that "truth". This is why he made a stone to cause death. This is why   
  
he was so evil."  
  
At this, Dumbledore gazed into the pensieve. An image from over 20 years ago slowly appeared. Mundungus Fletcher   
  
walked into the office. He was white and shaking. He collapsed into a chair in front of the desk. "I have grave news of   
  
Voldermort. He tries to locate the Realist's Stone even as we speak. He thinks he has a good idea of where it hides. He   
  
plans to find the stone, bind himself to it, and, after finding out how to use it, use it's power to wreak havoc on the   
  
population of wizards and muggles alike," he said seriously. The image swirled and another appeared. Dumbledore felt a   
  
wave of self guilt. The faces of ninteen year old James Potter and Lily Evans stared back at him.He heard his own voice   
  
saying" So, as you should hopefully understand, the Stone must be retrieved before he can use it against us. I would like  
  
you two to do it. Will you? They looked at each other and then at him. "yes" They said firmly. He sat back in his chair and  
  
remembered the night Lily and James died. Mundungus Fletcher had told him that Voldermort had been destroyed. The mark on his  
  
arm had faded. And with the mark, also faded the lives of the Lily and James Potter. The Stone was ruined. But not Harry.   
  
Dumbledore knew why, of course, even though no one else did. They need not know. Not yet. Voldermort had, of course, found  
  
out who had stolen his precious Stone. The stone was destroyed as Harry killed Voldermort. But Severus had told him just   
  
half an hour ago that the re-risen Voldermort had plans to resurrect the Realist's Stone. It would be completed in the middle  
  
of Harry Potter's Fifth year, this year. He sat up straight. He needed to destroy the stone, and in order to do that he   
  
needed to kill Voldermort. He needed the stone before it was created The second time. He needed someone to go back in time,  
  
get the stone, and kill Voldermort before he makes the stone. The past could not be dramatically changed. Therefore, he   
  
needed that person to implicate Lily and James. Sometimes his intellect dizzied even himself. He couldn't be spared, and   
  
neither could any teachers, for they were needed to fight the present Voldermort. He needed an experienced student who would  
  
be brave facing Voldermort. Harry Potter was perfect for the job. 


End file.
